


In Front of You

by AhHHH (Plaideria)



Series: Spiderman Klance AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But nothing really violent happens, Hunk doesn't know but is still precious, Identity Reveal, Kissing, M/M, Pidge is Keith's tech guy, Secret Identity, Spiderman AU, Threats of Violence, keith is spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaideria/pseuds/AhHHH
Summary: Soulmate AU where the spot where you and your soulmate first touch is stained with different colors.Keith Kogane has hid his secret identity as Spiderman for the past year, the only one knowing being Katie, better known as Pidge.When a transfer student from California arrives, things get a little complicated.





	In Front of You

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhHHHH
> 
> So I just saw Justice League today and despite it being DC, I got this idea??? Idk but it happened :)

Keith Kogane sat at his lunch table, head bowed down as he read from a chemistry book, Katie - or as everyone called her, Pidge - sat across from  him, her own nose buried in a mathematics book. The table they were seated at was small and pushed to the corner of the lunchroom, no one else sitting there except them. People trudged tiredly around the lunchroom, as they did every Monday.

 

Keith shifted in his seat, neck aching from the awkward angle as he straightened and stretched, raising his arms above his head. Pidge glanced up, staring at her companion from the tops of her glasses.

 

“What, didn’t get enough sleep last night, _Spi_ -” Before the female could even finish her sentence, Keith reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pink eraser and flinging it to the other. Pidge didn’t even flinch as it bounced off her chin, instead chuckling cheekily at Keith’s reaction.

 

Groaning, Keith rubbed at his eyes, dark circles could be seen sitting snugly beneath. “Shut up,” There was no heat behind Keith’s words, just tiredness. He yawned and glanced back at his book. “Are you still going to come over tonight to study?”

 

Pidge nodded, a glint in her eyes that showed she was excited. “Yup. I’m coming for dinner too. Your brother is an amazing cook.”

 

Of course, Keith knew she wasn’t excited over the food. Well, she was, but she also was excited to work on the tech the two had been slaving over for the past year.

 

Keith smiled and shrugged, fiddling with his leather, fingerless gloves. “That’s fine with me.What about Hunk’s cooking?”

 

“What about my cooking?”

 

Both heads turned upwards to see Hunk standing there, a lunch tray in his hands and a tall, blue eyed boy standing behind him.

 

Pidge piped up first, adjusting her round glasses. “Just talking about how amazing your cooking is. Especially that new cake recipe you came up with last week.”

 

The two launched into easy conversation, and Hunk sat down next to Keith, gesturing for the boy with him to sit down next to Pidge. As he sat, Keith felt warmth rise to his face as he observed the newcomer. Blue eyes that reminded Keith of the ocean, tanned and soft looking skin, chocolate brown hair, and a smug grin planted on his face. Keith barely registered that the other had caught him staring.

 

“See something you like, mullet?”

 

Scrunching his nose, Keith stared at the other as Hunk and Pidge’s conversation halted, now viewing the exchange that was happening.

 

The comeback had been teasing, so Keith shrugged and replied easily. “Just and eyesore at the table. Who’re you?”

 

The blue eyes boy blinked before his mouth and eyes widened, stuttering. “Wha... _Eyesore_?”

 

Pidge snickered and Keith felt a grin grow on his face at the other’s reaction before Hunk coughed awkwardly.

 

“Ah, sorry I haven’t introduced you all. Guys, this is Lance. He just moved here,” Hunk pointed to everyone as he introduced them. “This is Keith and Pidge.”

 

Lance turned to Pidge, raising an eyebrow. “Pidge? That’s kind of a weird name.”

 

She shrugged closing her textbook. “It’s a nickname. My real name is Katie, but everyone calls me Pidge.”

 

Lance seemed to ponder it for only a few seconds before shrugging. “Alright. Guess I’ll call you Pidge then.”

 

Keith furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It would be strange for Lance to call Pidge by her given name since everyone called her Pidge anyways. “Well, why wouldn’t you call her Pidge?”

 

Once again those blue eyes were on him and Keith swallowed nervously. “Because her name’s Katie.”

“But everyone calls her Pidge anyways. It would be weird for you to call her Katie.”

 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, _mullet_.”

 

“Excuse me for pointing out the obvious things you can’t see, blockhead.”

 

The banter escaped Keith’s mouth naturally as he crossed his arms. Lance mirrored the position, a stubborn look on his flawless face. Hunk and Pidge exchanged looks before Hunk sighed and Pidge began giggling into her hand.

 

“And what’re you laughing at?” Lance whipped his head to Pidge who just grinned and shook her head.

 

“Nothing much.. You two only just met but you sound like an old married couple.”

 

Lance shook his head in disbelief. “A married...”

 

Keith rolled his eyes but laughed. “Pidge likes to make jokes. You’ll get used to it.”

 

Hunk nodded in agreement. “She makes a lot of jokes. Though most of the time she doesn’t consider the situation before making a joke.”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “It’s not my fault some people can’t take a joke,” She turned to Lance, placing her chin in her palm as she stared at him curiously. “So, where did you move here from?”

 

“California,” Lance replied easily. “I lived there most of my life, but I’m adjusting pretty well so far.”

 

Hunk made a noise of understanding. “Yeah, moving from the place you’re so used to can be hard. Man, you should’ve seen Keith when he first came here in our last middle school year.”

 

Keith groaned, all too familiar with how he had been then. It was when he had first moved in with Shiro and his parents.

 

Pidge was obviously amused at his discomfort as she began describing how Keith had acted during middle school. “He hardly talked to _anyone._ He was a huge loner. He also got into fights a lot.”

 

Hunk shuddered. “I always felt really bad for the other guys.”

 

Lance looked to Keith with uncertainty. “You? Fight? No way.” Keith shrugged, looking down at the lunch table instead of having to look at the other.

 

Hunk laughed and answered for Keith, wrapping a friendly arm around the other. “Yes way. He even got into fights into high school,” Hunk stopped for a second, seeming to ponder a thought. “Though, he hasn’t got into a fight since sometime last year..? Right?”

 

Keith nodded. “Yeah, probably.” Of course, after gaining some concerning amount of strength, Keith refused to start fights with anyone. Not wanting to use his mutant strength to fight some school bully when he could be putting it to better use.

 

The sound of the lunch bell rang through the lunchroom, and most of the students stood, herding out the doors like zombies. Lance made way to stand as well before Pidge yanked him back down.

 

“Chill out. There’ll be plenty of time to go to class after the hord leaves.”

 

Tearing his gaze away from Lance, Keith decided to start packing up, shoving his textbook into his bag as the other three chattered away.

 

“Oh, we should invite Lance to our Friday movie night this week!” Hunk exclaimed as he stood and pulled on his bag, everyone else doing the same.

  
Keith risked a glance at the new member of their friend group and shrugged. “If he wants. That’s fine with me,” The four started moving out of the cafeteria.

 

Pidge nodded in agreement. “Yeah, me too.”

 

Keith watched as Lance looked on with a curious look. “So this is like a weekly thing?”

 

Hunk nodded. “Yup. We get together at one our houses and just watch movies all night.”

 

Pidge grinned. “And the first one to fall asleep gets their faces drawn on.”

 

“Yeah, last week was me,” Hunk cringed at the memory. “I was in the bathroom trying to wash it off for a good thirty minutes.”

 

Lance laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Seriously? Well, I’m in. Challenge accepted.”

 

The four smiled and talked about what movie they should watch first before the bell rang and they all jumped, saying rushed goodbyes and hurrying to their classroom.

 

+-+

 

“Keith, there’s two guys in there and one of them has a gun. Be careful.”

 

Pidge’s voice was hard and slightly laced with worry. Keith grinned as he shot a web from his wrist and swung building to building, on his way to stop a robbery in a little restaurant that had recently opened.

 

“I’m always careful, Pidge.”

 

“You mean like that time you got shot last year?” Her voice was unamused as they talked through their coms.

 

Keith scoffed as he landed in front of the restaurant, finally being able to see the situation. There was a guy with a handgun, pointing said weapon at a small crowd of hostages crowded together. There was another guy at the register, pulling money out and placing it into a black bag.

 

“I’m going in.”

 

“Alright. Be back before dinner and don’t get too injured. Shiro will get suspicious.”

 

Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes beneath his mask at the warning Pidge gave every time he went into a fight. Sure, it was nice she cared but she said it every single time without fail. He walked up and stepped through the door, which had been shattered with glass bits laying on the ground.

 

“You know if you’re going to pay for the damage you’ve done here, take it out of your own pockets.” Keith grinned as both perpetrators whipped around to look at him. The gun stayed pointed on the civilians.

 

“Spiderman!” The guy at the register exclaimed, seemingly baffled. Keith clapped and walked over to him as the criminal started to shake.

 

“Wow, aren’t you the bright one. I’d say you deserve a reward but,” Keith gestured to the bag filled with money and to the hostages. “It kind of cancels out.” With a grin, Keith launched forward with inhuman speed, punching the criminal in the head and knocking him to the ground. When he didn’t get up, Keith turned to his partner in crime.

 

“How about you, twig? Wanna go at it or are you gonna make things easier on yourself and surrender?”

 

The man snarled and the gun in his hand started to shake. “I’ll shoot them! Just give me the money and I’ll get out of here! No one will be hurt!”

 

Keith sighed. “Guess you’re aiming for the hard way then.” He took a step forward and the unnamed man took a step backward.

 

“Any sudden movements and I’ll shoot!”

 

Keith raised his hands and stopped moving, trying to assess what he could do. “Alright, just chill out.”

 

Pidge’s voice came through the earpiece again. “Keith, be careful. Just hit him with your webs and take the gun.”

 

Nodding, Keith was about to do just that when a shrill voice interrupted the scene.

 

“What _happened_?”

 

All heads turned to see the newcomer. Keith’s eyes widened as he realised who it was. Pidge also seemed to realise.

 

“Shit. Keith, make sure Lance doesn’t do anything!”

 

Keith was more worried about the criminal at the moment who had turned abruptly and had started raising the gun to Lance. Adrenaline rushed through Keith’s veins as he shot a web out to Lance, pulling the taller boy to his side and grabbing onto the other’s tan arm. Keith kept his grip as he used his other hand to web up the perpetrator's gun before releasing his grip and running up to the man, grabbing onto the collar of his sweatshirt and slamming his fist into the middle of the man’s forehead, effectively knocking him out.

 

Keith let the man drop to the floor and looked to the hostages, expecting them to jump up in jubilation, but instead they stayed sitting on the floor. They all seemed to be staring at the same thing. Keith followed their gaze to where Lance stood, holding his arm out as he too stared in disbelief. It was then when Keith took note of the explosion of colors on Lance’s arm, in the form of a hand grip.

 

“Holy shit… This could be bad. Keith, check your hand!” Pidge’s voice as urgent and Keith nodded, pulling off the glove of his right hand. Sure enough, there was a similar explosion of colors. Reds, blues, purples and pure white stained his skin in a similar way to the galaxy.

 

Now the crowd was ecstatic, jumping up all at once and speaking loudly.

 

“We just witnessed Spiderman find his soulmate!”

 

“People are going to go crazy for this information!”

 

“Do you think he’ll reveal who he is now?”

 

“This is so romantic!”

 

More words followed and Keith looked up to Lance as he pulled his glove back on. The tan boy was staring at him in awe. Keith swallowed thickly as he marched forward.

 

Those blue eyes he had first seen earlier that day looked him up and down. “So… What’s up with the spandex?” Despite not stuttering, it was still evident that Lance was as nervous as Keith was. The only difference being, Lance had no problem speaking.

 

Keith just gaped at him like a fish out of water.

 

Lance laughed and the nose was music to Keith’s ears. “What, cat got your tongue, Spidey?”

 

There was a camera flash and Keith turned to the observes in panic. Everyone was going to know Lance was the soulmate of Spiderman. Everyone would be looking for a person with their mark on their right hand. People could start targeting Lance. Bad people.

 

“Keith,” Pidge’s voice showed she had also realised the situation. “This could turn very bad. Get out of there now.”

 

Keith sighed, and bowed his head, making sure to lower his voice a few octaves so that Lance wouldn’t recognize him. “I have to go.”

 

Lance blinked. “Wait, go? We just met and-”

 

“This isn’t a good place, Lance.”

 

Lance looked at him with surprise and Keith regretted saying his name. “So you know me?”

 

Groaning, Keith facepalmed, walking to the restaurants door. “Look, I’ll come and find you some other time, okay?”

 

Disappointment flashed on Lance’s face and Keith felt guilt flare up inside him. Sure, he wanted to talk to Lance about everything, but with everyone’s phones out? It was too dangerous for an identity reveal.

 

“Promise?” Lance asked quietly.

 

Keith nodded in response. “Promise.”

 

But then, Lance grinned and winked. “It’s a date then, Spidey. I look forward to it.”

 

Keith was glad he was wearing his mask then, if only to cover his blush. He nodded curtly instead of giving a verbal reply as sirens sounded from down the street. The cool night air was relieving as he swung away, thoughts weighing heavy on his mind.

 

The cars, the people, the lights, everything was comforting and annoying at the same time.

 

Soon enough Keith swung into an ally and onto his fire escape, climbing into the open window into his bedroom. Pidge pushed away from his desk, seated in the large chair and observed him with raised eyebrows.

 

“So.. Lance-”

 

“Let’s not talk about it right now.”

 

Keith pulled off his mask and his suit right after, ignoring Pidge’s remarks about how he should have warned her. He pulled on gray sweats and a black shirt just as the door to his room opened and Shiro poked his head in.

 

The man smiled at the pair. “Dinner’s ready you two. Also, you might want to see the news. We got big news on Spiderman.”

  
As his brother gently shut the door, Keith sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “This is bad on so many levels.”

 

Pidge groaned and nodded, for once not saying some snarky comeback. “You’re definitely right on that one.”

 

Silently, they both trudged out of Keith’s room, trailing into the kitchen where Shiro had three bowls of soup sitting. The small kitchen television turned on and sitting on the counter, already showing a report of the robbery.

 

As they sat down, Shrio turned up the volume. “You guys aren’t going to believe this.”

 

Keith hummed as he focused on the television, the newsman reporting with a smile.

 

“And just earlier, in the restaurant I’m standing in front of right now, Spiderman stopped a robbery. But this time, Spiderman got more of a reward than the usual thank yous.” The camera adjusted from the reporter to Lance, who was talking to an older woman that resembled him.

 

“Lance McClain has been confirmed the soulmate of Spiderman. Mr. McClain is the son of the restaurant's owner, Rosa McClain. They only just recently moved to New York and it seems Lance might have someone to show him the ropes.” The newsman winked as the camera returned to him and Shiro took a sip of his water.

 

“Can you two believe it? This could lead to the identity outbreak of Spiderman. Which probably won’t be a good thing for him.”

 

Pidge nodded. “Most likely. If Spiderman is smart, then he won’t approach Lance in a bold manner.” When Shiro wasn’t looking, Pidge gave Keith a pointed look, to which he just rolled his eyes.

 

Keith wasn’t stupid. Of course he knew it was a potential outing to his identity. The newsman continued speaking.

 

“And, of course, someone got some of their interactions on camera. Let’s take a look at the footage.” The screen blacked out for a second before crappy footage someone must have taken earlier appeared. The exchange that had happened now broadcasting on television.

 

“Look, I’ll come and find you some other time, okay?”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

“It’s a date then, Spidey. I look forward to it.”

 

The footage finished as Keith watched himself leave, the newsman returning to the screen now. “Can you imagine what that boy must be feeling right now?”

 

Keith ducked his head, choosing to tune out the rest of the broadcast and focused instead on his soup. In his head, he mulled over what to do.

 

+-+

 

Lunch the next day was… troubling.

 

For one, it took Lance fifteen minutes to get to the lunch table. Hunk had to go and intervene from where Lance was getting bombarded with questions from all the different high schools cliques.

 

And when he had sat down, Keith sure as hell didn’t miss the smug grin she sent his way. Keith gave her a glare and she rolled her eyes, turning to Lance. Keith turned his gaze downward, fiddling with his regular glove now. He was glad he usually wore gloves anyways, it made him seem less suspicious.

 

“So how are you doing today, Mr. Popularity?” Pidge’s question was laced with smugness. Lance groaned tiredly.

 

“All they want to talk about is Spiderman. Like, I haven’t even had a regular conversation with the guy yet and they all think I miraculously know his identity!”

 

Hunk snorted. “Bet you didn’t have any vigilantes in California.”

 

Pidge shrugged and nudged Lance. “Try not to feel too bad about it. There’s no way you could know who he is yet anyways.”

 

Lance bit his lip, and Keith resisted the urge to stare. “Yeah, but he _knows_ me.”

 

Hunk straightened up in his seat. “Wait, really?”

 

Lance nodded. “Yeah. He called me Lance without knowing my name.”

 

Pidge flashed a disapproving look to Keith but received no response.

 

Lance continued. “And I haven’t talked to anyone outside of school really. He has to go here.”

 

Hunk glanced around the cafeteria. “No way.”

 

Pidge cleared her throat. “Well do you have any ideas as to who he might be?”

 

Lance shook his head with a sad expression. “No. I could tell he was making his voice deeper when we were talking. It shifted a bit when we were talking so it wasn’t his natural voice.”

 

Keith relaxed, seeing Pidge do the same across from him. Hunk was grinning widely.

 

“But still, this is so cool! I can’t believe you’re Spiderman’s soulmate!”

 

Lance visibly blushed and Keith smiled slightly. “Yeah... Could you tell me a bit more about him? Since I just moved here, I don’t know much.”

 

Hunk and Pidge immediately erupted into a conversation, going over events that had happened in the past year. Keith kept his eyes on Lance, blue eyes shifting between whoever was talking at the moment.

 

+-+

 

“Are you sure about this? If you’re not ready you can still bail.” Pidge’s voice was gentle as she spoke to Keith through the com.

 

“I’m sure. Did you send the text?”

 

“Yep. Made sure the number was untraceable as well.”

 

“Alright. Thanks, Pidge. I’m heading in.”

 

“Be back soon and don’t get injured.”

 

Keith laughed he poked his head over the side of the roof he was placed on, and sure enough there was Lance on his fire escape. “I would never.”  He observed Lance for a few seconds. His hair seemed damp and he had a white strip on his nose. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black sweats. Keith’s gaze wandered to the mark on Lance’s arm and he inhaled deeply and nervously.

 

“I guess it’s go time.”

 

For effect, Keith waited until Lance was looking back into his apartment before coming down. He hung upside down, the end of his web attached to the roof as he slowly came down before his head was level with Lance’s.

 

“Lance.”

 

His soulmate let out an indecent shriek, and Keith grinned from beneath his mask. Lance turned around and they stared at each other, Keith staying on his web and Lance not moving from his spot. Lance fidgeted where he stood nervously.

  
“Spidey! I got your text.”

 

“I see. If it said anything embarrassing, that was my tech guy.”

 

Lance tilted his head. “You have a tech guy?”

 

Keith nodded, using the term guy instead of girl just in case Pidge wasn’t okay with Lance knowing she was involved as well. “Yeah. They’re pretty smart.”

 

Lance nodded wordlessly, stepping forward so their faces were inches from each other. “You didn’t give me a chance to thank you yesterday.”

 

Keith stared into the other’s eyes, once again entranced by the blue. “Well you’ve got a chance now.”

 

Neither of them spoke for a second, the sounds of cars the only noise. Lance reached up, gently reaching the bottom of Keith’s mask. Keith said nothing, but felt his heart rate spike as Lance rolled up the mask, only to his nose, before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

 

Keith returned the gesturing, licking his lips as the other pulled away. Lance’s eyes were now tracing the lower half of his face and Keith let out a shaky breath. “You can take it off.”

 

Lance stood in silence before grinning. “Take me on a date first, _mullet._ ”

 

Before Keith knew it, his mask was pulled off and lips were on his once more. This time when they seperated, Keith grinned.

 

“I wasn’t obvious was I?”

 

Lance snickered, reaching behind Keith’s head and feeling his hair. “I could see your mullet, along with your pale skin.”

 

Keith shrugged and released his web, dropping onto the fire escape gracefully.

 

“So, how about that date then-”

 

“Hey, Lance? Where’d you go- Oh holy schnitzel!” Keith was barely able to register Hunk’s voice as the friendly boy wandered onto the fire escape. Hunk’s voice raised and Keith jumped over, slamming a hand over the other’s mouth and shushing him.

 

This was going to take a lot of explaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Wellll that's all folks :0
> 
> If you liked lemme know or if you'd like more lemme know :3 I'm actually really into this AU and if it gets good responses, then I might add a longer story line where Keith is afraid of Lance discovering his identity and instead gets close to him in his civilian form in order to protect him. Or just make it longer from here idk :0 depends on you dudes. 
> 
> See ya later  
> thanks for rEADing :)


End file.
